DESCRIPTION (Scanned from the Applicant's Abstract): The specific aim of this esterase (CE) inhibitor in an acute cholesterol absorption assay. Hamsters will be gavage fed 3H-labeled cholesterol with CE-inhibitor ranging from 20-200 umoles. Twenty-four hours later, hepatic and serum cholesterol absorption will be assayed. Hepatic and serum cholesterol levels will be determined in a subchronic hamster assay. CE-inhibitor from 20-200 umoles will be fed in chow supplemented with 0.2 percent cholesterol and 0.1 percent cholic acid for 4 days. Hepatic and serum cholesterol will be determined. In a third study, toxicity will be determined following a 30 day feeding trial of CE inhibitor. The optimum dose of CE-inhibitor determined in the previous two experiments and 200 umoles will be added to chow supplemented with 1 percent cholesterol and 0.5 percent cholic acid. Clinical chemistry, hepatic and serum cholesterol, urinalysis and histopathology will be obtained.